


The Grieving Girl

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: La Bebe and La Fantasma [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Original Work
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Cemetery, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Girls' Night Out, Halloween, Karaoke, Macabre, Mexican Folklore - Freeform, Mexican Horror, Nannies, Surreal, Wakes & Funerals, gothic horror, slumber parties, spooktober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The fanfiction tells of the misadventures of the titular character and a cute baby girl.





	1. When The Grieving Girl meets Marigraciela

**Author's Note:**

> But don't let her appearance, supernatural powers, and fondness for the creepy and macabre fool you, she's a sweet woman who just wants to spend time with a baby girl.

[Nickelodeon and Mexopolis Presents, creepy musical box playing]

[The Grieving Girl]

[Two mean girls were texting,but when they saw The Grieving girl, they screamed and run away]

[She sees a baby girl and gasps.] 

[A baby girl named Marigraciela walks in and comes up to The Grieving Girl.]

Marigraciela: [cooing]

The Grieving Girl: H-hi

Marigraciela: [squealing]

The Grieving Girl: I'm Mausi,but everyone calls me Chole.

Marigraciela: [cooing] 

[But Marigraciela sneezes on The Grieving Girl]

Marigraciela: Uh-oh

[The Grieving girl growls]


	2. Marigraciela's New Toy

[Nickelodeon and Mexopolis Presents,creepy musical box playing]

[The Grieving Girl]

[The living room, Marigraciela is crying]

[The Grieving Girl opens the door.] 

[The Grieving Girl pulls up the paperclip board of what could be wrong with her.] 

[The Grieving Girl got an idea and walks a few steps up]

[The Grieving Girl holds up one of her baby pictures with a toy.]

[In the attic, while Marigraciela is still crying, the others are looking for the toy.]

The Grieving Girl: [pulls it out] "Aha! I found her!" [gives her to Marigraciela] "Look, Marigraciela. This is Little Gracie." [turns her on]

Little Gracie: [singing a creepy yet beautiful song]

[Marigraciela likes it and cuddles with it]

[Marigraciela hugs Little Gracie while an ominous sting plays as the camera zooms in on Little Gracie]

[Eventually]

[Little Gracie's singing begin looping. As the song plays, Manny is unable to read his comic, Frida can't jam without the song overlapping, The Grieving Girl closes her coffin to block out the noise, A orange skinned humanoid can't clean the floors, Maricela brushes her hair while her eyes bob in tune with the song, Dolores pours too much tea into a teacup due to being stressed out, and Alana gets blasted by the bathroom sink while fixing it. In the living room, Two punk teenagers, annoyed by Gracie's singing, decide to bail out on Lupita.]

Lupita: "Wait, you guys, no!"

[Too late, as they left already, causing Lupita to sigh in defeat. As the song continues to play, more things begin to happen to them. A green skinned man is eaten alive off screen after he accidentally wakes the dogs up due to being distracted, Alana, sitting in the shower, places a garbage can over her head in hopes of blocking out the noise, A grim reaper, while tossing a baseball against the wall, gets hit on the head due to looking away, Manny knocks down a house of cards he was making due to the song stressing him out, causing him to growl in frustration, and Dolores has her head covered with all of her stuffed dolls, while her eyes twitch.]


	3. Horror Movie Madness

[Nickelodeon and Mexopolis presents]

[The Grieving Girl]

[Episode begins at the Miracle City cinema called Para Diso. There is a line of people waiting to go inside.Cut to The Grieving Girl and a brunette girl at the back.

The Grieving Girl: Ghost Slumber Party! 

Brunette girl: Whoo! This is gonna be the best movie ever! 

[They heard mean girls talking about horror movies]

Mean girl 1: Like, My parents won't let me watch horror movies because it's too scary.

Mean girl 2: Yeah i can't believe that freak get to watch a horror movie.

Voice: Did you say The Grieving Girl.

Mean girls: Who is that?

[There came an goth girl around the age of possibly fourteen. She had black hair that covers her eye and she wore a black dress.]

Mean girl 3: Who are you?

Zoe: I am Zoe Aves. Are you guys hoping for revenge against The Grieving Girl?

Mean girl 4: Yes, we are, What do you know?

Zoe: I was friends with Manny Rivera and he ditches me for that goggle wearing troublemaker, Frida Suarez! Vendetta!


	4. Creepy Nursery Rhymes of Terror

Maricela and Frida: Manny, Manny

Manny: Huh?

Frida: There's this new book at the library called "Mexican Creepy Nursery Rhymes of Terror.

[Chole appear behind Frida, Manny and Maricela who screamed]

Chole: Hey guys are you ready.

Manny: There it is! 

Frida: Mexican Creepy Rhymes... of Terror!

Chole: When I was alive I used to tell scary stories to my classmates.

Manny: Don't stay up too late because the Cuco, or El Cucuy will still get you.

Zoe: [growls]

Frida: Tell us the story of La Chica Afligida, Maricela.

Maricela: You don't tell me what to do. Now, let me tell you a macabre, romantic and tragic tale of a woman who was murdered on her wedding day.There once was a beautiful woman named Maridora. People around her village said that she was the most beautiful woman in the village, and they were right. She was so beautiful that she would turn down many men in the village because she knew that she was beautiful as well. The more she grew up, the more she beautiful she became and the more she thought about how better she was to others.She wore her mother's wedding dress.But, she meets a mysterious stranger and they're going to elope after her father says no.

Manny: Aaah oh no?

Maricela: One day when He tricked her into going to the cemetery where he murders her.The next day, a man reported that there was a beautiful woman lying dead.They planted Maridora’s grave where she died.The night after her burial, there was a man saying that he heard a woman singing a creepy yet beautiful tune. She was dressed in a tattered wedding dress. They learned that the ghost was Maridora, in her outfit that she wore from her wedding. Many stopped talking about Maridora.She is now called La Chica Afligida which mean the grieving girl in spanish. Many tell their kids this story to tell them to never walk in the night alone or La Chica Afligida will take them and never return them.

[Scene jumps to later that night. Frida is singing a creepy yet beautiful song while brushing her teeth]

[Frida spits, gets in bed]

[There's a knock on her door. It creaks open.]

Frida: Aaaah! Don't scare me.

Manny: Hey Frida don't let Zoe get to you

Frida: Aww Thanks Manny.


	5. Slumber Party of Horror

“Okay whoever wants to play a scary board game called The Ghost Baby,” Tabitha said.

“To be fair, strange things do tend to happen when we play games at your house,” Maddie said.

“Not all the time,” The Grieving Girl said. “Nothing strange ever happens when we play Charlie Charlie.”

“Well, there was a girl named Graciela,” Maricela said.

“Graciela?” Tabitha asked, in a dry tone.

“Graciela was very gullible. And a naive girl,” said Maddie.

The Grieving Girl sighed. “Graciela went to the forest to prove a mean girl wrong,but when she saws a ghostly baby with a blue glow, the ghosts dragged her to the underworld"

They heard a thunder crash.

“Okay, new plan,” The Grieving Girl said. “We split up. Maddie, Maricela, head toward the botanica."

They heard a creepy girl laughing.

“RUN!” shouted The Grieving Girl.

Tabitha ran. She was pretty sure she was running in the wrong direction, but she was too panicked to turn around.

She heard The Grieving Girl’s footsteps behind her, and then felt The Grieving Girl grab her wrist and pull her into the kitchen. “In here! Hide!” she said, shoving Tabitha into a cabinet. Tabitha started to protest, then thought the better of it. The Grieving Girl crawled in after her, followed by Marigraciela.

Tabitha kept watched through a crack in the cabinet door as a ghost baby burst into the kitchen and floated in the air for a few minutes before rummaging through and knocking things out of nearby cupboards. Aside from the pale blue skin, the creepy eyes, and the hair and wardrobe at least twenty-five years out of date.

A ghost baby yawned, revealing a mouthful of fangs, before seeming to decide the girls weren't in the room and floating out the open door.


	6. Ghostly Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grieving Girl and Marigraciela accidentally infest the house with ghost bunnies and decide to stay in the apartment. Unfortunately, Marigraciela's late mother's high school rival Jacqueline Ashton is staying in it, so they have to put on a play which is haunted by ghosts.

At night, The Grieving Girl and Marigraciela were playing a ghostly version of Hide and Seek.

Marigraciela founds a shoe-box full of cute ghostly bunnies, open it and accidentally frees them.

"Uh-oh"

"MARIGRACIELA!"

Later.......

They tried to rent a room until they bought a apartment.

Marigraciela babbled

"Thank you Graciela" said The Grieving Girl

But when Marigraciela open the door, she saws her late mother's arch rival but she is now older with light skin and light grayish blonde hair.She wears a pair of white earrings, a dark purple dress and yellow bracelets.

"Uh-oh!"

"What are you doing here!"

"Ugh i bought the lousy apartment, but you guys rent the apartment"

"Who is that girl"

"I think it's Marigraciela's mother's arch rival Jacqueline Ashton from high school."

"Who?"

The Grieving Girl and Marigraciela facepalmed

"It all started before Marigraciela was born, Gracie attends a high school party held by her fake friend and finds herself attracted to a handsome young man. "

Flashback starts

Gracie took off her coat and hung it on the rack near the entrance and found her way to a room with some soft couches to sit on. She sat down and gave another Grieving Girl-like sigh of relief. No one should really bother her here. The only other person was a nervous-looking young man with wavy brown hair and tan skin and...if Gracie were honest...a very nice body. And the most amazing brown eyes she'd ever seen. She blushed slightly and looked away, biting her lip.

“May I get you something to drink, ma'am?” Gracie jumped as one of Jacqueline's butlers or servants or whatever appeared out of thin air with a tray of sparkly red juice or something in wine glasses.

“Oh, ah, sure, thank you,” Gracie took a glass and smiled at the servant again, vacantly waving him away.

She fingered the glass thoughtfully and took a sip. She almost gagged in shock. It wasn't cranberry juice, that was for sure, but it tasted very...unique. Nice. She took another big gulp of the drink. She could almost feel the warmth spreading through her body.

Was this...alcohol? She'd never drank before, but if this was how it made one feel...why was it bad? It relaxed her, made her feel less nervous. She finished her glass of red wine, burped softly into her hand, and put the glass down on the table.

The servant appeared with a bottle and looked hopefully at Gracie and the now-not-so-nervous young man (who had also imbibed several glasses of wine) sitting on the other couch.

“Would the young lady and gentleman care for the bottle?” He asked, apparently not caring if they were underage. Jacqueline was probably paying him quite well to serve drinks to her friends, and no one would find out, or if they did, nothing would happen.

Jacqueline was nice to Gracie, but she reveals her true colors. She lived on the wealthy side of town, with The Grieving Girl's descendant. The houses were amazing...but she wouldn't trade her family for one of these fancy houses, massage chairs, butlers, nothing.

“Sure. You can, uhm, just leave it, I guess. Thank you, sir,” Gracie poured some more into her empty bottle and offered to pour some for the young man.

“Oh, my dear lady, I couldn't possibly have you serve me. It isn't gentlemanly...sincerely, I should be the one serving you. I-I...may I please sit by you? I'm a bit nervous around...you know, women. I'm not used to people being...so..touchy feely, and so emotionally volatile. I am a bit scared to be honest,” He blushed furiously. Gracie smiled as she noticed a he had a very lovely accent.

Gracie smiled, “Of course you can sit with me."

He smiled back, and bit his lip, “Ah, oh, I wasn't trying to, you know, what's that expression? Uh...'pick you up'...yes...I wasn't trying to do that, by the way. Just so you know. I won't uhm...you know. Do that,” Another blush.

“It's alright. I may be a girl, but I'm not scary or touchy or anything, I promise. I'm just...just a girl,” Gracie smiled, a hint of sadness creeping into her voice. She definitely had nothing this adorable young man would want over Jacqueline. At least he was being nice to her.

“Alright...well, uhm...you have a nice dress. Very fashionable,” He sat down on Gracie's couch, barely. An inch forward and his butt would hit the ground. Gracie shook her head. The poor man was a nervous wreck!

“Please stop being so nervous. This is a party."

She resisted the urge to fan herself and closed her eyes. Let the wine do it's work, she thought, taking another sip of red wine. She'd filled her own glass, and the young man's, despite his protests that he couldn't have a lady serve him.

Gracie took a deep breath and let it out. The wine was working wonders to relax her. This party might help her make friends, or perhaps get a boyfriend. She glanced sideways at the young man, who was nervously sipping from his wine glass. A nice, handsome boy. Maybe it would be worth getting to know him a little more.

Flashback ends

"And that how your parents first met"

Marigraciela giggles while blushing.

But Jacqueline rolls her eyes.

"But we're gonna put on a play right here in San Guadalupe" 

Jacqueline growls as her eyes and face turns red.

"Yay!"

Jacqueline rips her hair out.

Later.......

Everyone came to the play and The Grieving Girl and Marigraciela's friends wear the 1910s costumes.

"Ugh i can't believe i get to wear this costume!"

People cheers and the curtains revealing The Grieving Girl plays the piano while wearing a 1910s dress.

Marigraciela throws a pie at a uptight man.

"AAAAH!!!, It took me months to get my clothes clean!?"

They got into a pie fight and people cheers.

They bow to the audience.


	7. What's Up With Mausi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grieving Girl barricades herself in her house and refuses to let even her friends see her. After some prying, they find out why: her aunt has come for a visit, and won't leave until Mausi's life is happy and pink.

When The Grieving Girl is busy playing peek a boo with Marigraciela, The Grieving Girl gets a phone call from her aunt.

"I got this, hello"

"Who is it"

"Uh-huh"

"Who is it"

The Grieving Girl laughed

"WHO IS IT!!!!"

"No not now!"

"Who is it"

"Okay bye"

"Uh-oh"

"You seemed stressed"

"I'm fine it's just my life is ruined and i gotta go bye"

"There's something wrong with Mausi"

Marigraciela rings the door bell and The Grieving Girl slowly open the door.

"It's so great that you're here Gracie pretend you don't exist talk soon or never."

The Grieving Girl laughing nervously and slam the door.

"Hmm there's something wrong with her"

"Yes"

"Or maybe she won the yodeling contest"

They have an Imagine Spot of her yodeling.

Marigraciela and The Pet Store Owner laughing.

"No Elias No Marigraciela, Sorry Gracie"

"We're gotta stop her before things get....worse!"

Later.....

The Pet Shop Owner looks on binoculars, but he saw The Grieving Girl in a frilly pink dress.

"Unbelievable you gotta see it"

"Hi Mausi"

The Grieving Girl screamed.

"It's that one of your friends Aliz" 

"Uh no she's not my baby"

Cute musical box playing when The Grieving Girl's house is decorated with cheery pink.

"So you wanna go"

"Yes"

Meanwhile

"Look what i make for you Aliz, this will brighten up your place lickity poo." She said "Pink" as she puts a girly vase on the table.

The Grieving Girl's jaw dropped.

Mariam giggled

"Pink" 

Her room turned into a 5 year old girl's girly fantasy.

"Pink"

Mariam giggled.

Mariam said "Pink" as hearts come out of her mouth when she sings.

The Grieving Girl can't take it anymore so she pulls a scythe.

"I can't destroy her"

Her aunt continued singing.

"Sweet Aunt Mariam how unexcepting and also very pink!"

"How long are you staying"

Her aunt open the pink curtains which cause The Grieving Girl to turn something girly.

Door bell rings

"We're here to pry what's going on"

Marigraciela giggles

"Two words go and away"

"GO AWAY! what part of that don't you understand"

Later

"We demand you lower this wall!"

But the wall falls on them

"We demand you raise this wall!"

"Perhaps they like to hear you sing"

"Me i don't think so you don't wanna hear you sing do you."

"No"

"Aliz i must insist"

Mariam plays a pitch pipe

The Grieving Girl starts singing.

"We gotta do something and fast!"


	8. Ghostly Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grieving Girl and Marigraciela end up get Tabitha into a gory misadventure while teaching her a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode is similar to "Mexican Nursery Rhymes of Horror" in a number of ways.  
> Both episodes focused heavily on Carlos and The Grieving Girl.

The fanfiction opens to show Tabitha take a selfie which annoys the ghosts.

The Grieving Girl is having a dream, where she's making a balloon animal of a mean girl's intestine.

But Tabitha take a selfie much to The Grieving Girl's shock.

The Grieving Girl suddenly wakes up, and sees Tabitha taking a selfie.

"Alright That's It!"

The Grieving Girl summons a scary shadow with red eyes, then covers herself with her blanket. Tabitha suddenly returns and take a selfie.

But a scary shadow growls

"Nice shadow"

A shadow roars at her.

Tabitha run away from a scary shadow that she summon. The next morning, Tabitha heads for the refrigerator, whistling, and grabs a carton of milk.

"Morning, Guys!"

The other residents look terrible due to sleep deprivation.

"How'd everybody sleep?"

"We didn't, thanks to you!"

"You were taking a selfie last night!."

"It's gotta stop! It's a problem!"

"Mausi."

"Dark magic isn't supposed to be used for stupid things."

"But what's the use of having powers if you don't use them for stupid things?"

The Grieving Girl shoves her coffee cup into The Pet Shop Owner's chest

"Dark magic tends to get out of hand if not treated with respect. There could be unintended consequences."

"Unintended consequences"? Pfft. "You just say that so we don't always ask you for stuff."

The Grieving Girl's eyes glow demonically, causing the coffee to shoot upwards out of the cup. She eventually calms.

"Fine. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

The coffee lands back in the cup. The Grieving Girl floats away, then turns back around, her eyes glowing demonically again. They quickly step away from Tabitha.

Two dark hands shoot out from The Grieving Girl, and push themselves into Tabitha's body. Nothing seems to happen, and Tabitha pats herself.

"Guess we'll know if it worked in the morning."

The Next Day......

They happily wake the following morning and spot a stressed out Tabitha reduced to craziness as a result of a demon slapping her whenever she attempts to take a selfie. Noting the absence of an unforeseen consequence, The Pet Shop Owner perform the You Were Wrong Dance. While attempting to play, The Grieving Girl is interrupted by Nikita and Anita Suarez and teleports into their room to question them. Nikita and Anita informs The Grieving Girl that they're practicing, irritating The Grieving Girl who promptly uses her powers to turn Nikita and Anita into creepy girls with long black hair.


	9. The Grieving Girl's Living Doll

A door bell rings, The Grieving Girl opens the door and saws the box.

The Grieving Girl opened the box revealing creepy twin dolls with Victorian style clothes which horrifies her.

The Grieving Girl then noticed the letter and picked it up. 

"Dear. Mausi, hope you have a wonderful birthday" The Grieving Girl said as she read a note. "Love, Aunt Cecilia" she finished reading.

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh?"

"Aaaaah!, What are we gonna do, She got creepy twin dolls" The Pet Store Owner panicked.

Later.....

The Grieving Girl sat alone under her favorite tree with a dark fiction novel and poetry book like she always did.

"Chole?" The Grieving Girl flinched at the sudden voice and looked up from her book at the girl standing in front of her.

"Gabi, what are you doing here?" said The Grieving Girl

"Oh i been studying for the macabre" said Gabi

The Grieving Girl face-palmed.

Gabi turned around and saw The Grieving Girl's dolls.

"Aaaah, what the heck!" said Gabi


	10. Thank You Guys

If you guys want more The Grieving Girl, I have two The Grieving Girl fics. Thank you for watching and hope you enjoy it.


	11. Cloud Watching

Birds chirping.

The Grieving Girl was watching the clouds until she heard a voice.

"Masi"

The Grieving Girl growled.

Marigraciela walked to The Grieving girl

"Yes i am watching clouds."

Marigraciela squeals while clapping her hands.

Later, Marigraciela and The Grieving girl are cloud watching.

"Uh-oh"

"Is it a dead dog"

They see a cat cloud.

"No it's a cat cloud"


	12. Novia Afligida

[Novia Afligida]

[Written by Jorge R Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua]

[Directed by Gabe Swarr]

[Creepy music box playing Here comes the bride]

A mexican 4 year old girl with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin; she was wearing a funeral dress. She hear her mother cry. "Why did Maridora die why?!" When they drive to a cemetery, a girl from her school carried Maridora's coffin.

"Dearly Beloved we gather here today to honor the memory of Maridora who was murdered by her ex fiance."

After the funeral, a mexican girl walks to a embalmed Maridora who was sleeping peacefully. "Maridora we will see each other in heaven, You're great at singing, dancing and playing the guitar i'll never forget you Maridora" A mexican girl and her family buried Maridora in the cemetery. 

Present Day...

"And i never saw him again..." The Grieving Girl, who was 25 in ghost years now and had been befriended by a baby girl named Marigraciela, was telling her the story, for today was the anniversary of her death. 

Marigraciela babbled.

[But Marigraciela and The Grieving Girl heard creepy music box playing]

"Uh-oh"

Woman scream.


	13. Marigraciela is 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go to Bronx River Art Center from October to December 2018 Tuesdays and Thursdays.

The Grieving Girl light a birthday cake candle and the cake was grayish pink.

"You ready for this"

"Alright and a one and a two and a one two three four!"

Marigraciela clapped her hands while squealing.

"Feliz día de la muerte para ti feliz día de la muerte para ti feliz día de la muerte querida Marigraciela feliz día de la muerte para ti"

Marigraciela giggled.

"Uh-oh i think we're singing a creepy mexican birthday song"

Marigraciela babbled.

Creepy music box playing as Marigraciela opens her friends' presents.

"Marigraciela"

"Marigraciela"

"Marigraciela!"

"Uh-oh"

The Grieving Girl, Carlos, The Pet Store Owner and Tabitha facepalmed.

"Yay!"


	14. Riana Domination!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Riana Domination on Nickelodeon!

Announcer: This October this is one thing we hate more than creepy dolls...... 

Timid Man: Aaaah!!!

Announcer: ......and stringy haired ghost girls

Tabitha: Aaaah!!!!

Announcer:......and that's Riana Domination!

[Thunder crash, woman scream]

Pet Store Owner: Aaaaah!!!

Maridalena and Riana: [Cheers]

Marigraciela: [Squeals]

Announcer: And a all new episode of The Grieving Girl

Tabitha: I'm tired of being humiliated over, over and over again until i just can't take it anymore!?

Marigraciela: Uh-oh?

Announcer: Catch a sneak peek of Nickelodeon's new mexican horror animated series The Sacred Riana.

The Sacred Riana: Do you want to play.

[Wilhelm scream, thunder crash]

Maridalena: Ay Dios Mio!?

[A girl's ghost appear behind Maridalena in a photo.]

Announcer: Riana Domination coming in October to Nick.


	15. Hullabaloo

[Creepy music box playing]

"Something's wrong with Tabitha"

"Nothing"

"Why is Tabitha mad, hullabaloo means something that Tabitha wants."

"Shh it's not the party it's because her sister is coming"

"Wait Tabitha has a sister!"

"Shh keep it down two of them don't actually get along"

"Why it's because she's better than Tabitha as possible"

Tabitha growled.

"What no i would never do that yes Allison upstaged Tabitha all her life in Kindergarten, in arm wrestling and in knitting"

"Since she hates her sister so much why she didn't invite her."

"Well that's the thing she can't"

They see a woman with dark blonde hair and wear a pink dress.

"Where is she where's my little hullabaloo sister"

"Hi sis what are you doing down there"

"Oh laying around on the job again huh"

"You didn't get to be my sidekick that way"

"Are these your two little friends hey guys i'm Allison i bet you're already knew that Tabitha couldn't stop talking about me."

"Tabitha are you okay"

"Of course i am i'm Tabitha i'm always okay right"

Tabitha sighed "Expect when she's around"

"My whole life of horrible humilated awfulness at the hands of Allison has been leading of to this point just had to hold on and it all worth it i'll get my hullabaloo pin become her sidekick and she'll stop treating me like a baby sister"

"Where's my baby sister come on it's time to get you ready for a big party but first....."

"No not first no not first!"

"Think fast, wedgie!"

"Think fast, Wet Willie"

"Think fast, noogie!"

Allison laughed and walked.

"Katie"

"Yes Tabitha"

"Do me a hullabaloo favor"

"Of course anything"

"Beat up Carlos for me"

"How could it help"

"It doesn't hurt"

"Hmm fair enough"

Wolf howls.

"Shh shh shh"

The doors open.

"Happy Hullabaloo!"

But they see Tabitha with a bad haircut, makeup and a green dress.

Carlos throws up.

"Hi Tabitha nice to see you wow that's a nice dress you're wearing."


	16. Girls' Night Out

Manny was walking with his new hair cut.

Rafeal said "Nice hair cut Manny"

"Thanks i'm getting my new hair cut for Boys' Day Out!!"

The Grieving Girl appear behind Manny, Carlos and Rafeal. "Hey guys"

Manny, Carlos and Rafeal screamed.

"What are you doing"

"Sorry Mausi this is a boys night out not a girls night out"

Marigraciela crawled to The Grieving Girl and Frida.

Marigraciela said "Hey"

The Grieving Girl transition

The portal opened and The Grieving girl, Frida and Marigraciela falls on the ground.

Frida said "Where are we"

"We're at the cemetery"

To her horror, she discovered she was not the first one. Calaverita was resting on top a grave, with that horrid flower crown on top of her still-fleshed head. Her mariachi jacket was open and her neon pink bra peeked out from the white shirt. All of that could be forgivable, but the last indignity was those dirty white sneakers on her feet.

Marigraciela babbled.


	17. Pop Goes the Apartment

Marigraciela babbled as they look around the dusty old hall, perfect for haunting. The Grieving Girl Everywhere she looks are more lady ghosts, clad in everything from puffy princess dresses to slacks to rags. 

"Of course i'm nervous about the karaoke contest and i write a song."

Marigraciela grabs her arm. Or, she tries, but her hand slips right through. "Uh-oh?"

The Grieving Girl learned that ghosts never have color rising to their cheeks when they’re embarrassed. She might be turning paler.

"Mausi"

Marigraciela began to sing 

~All for you E.T all for you All for you E.T all for you I dey wait u Papa I dey wait you mame I dey wait you papa oo  
All for you. All for you, ET all for you All for you. ET all for you~

She joined Marigraciela in her singing ~All for you, E.T all for you All for you, E.T all for you  
I dey wait u Papa I dey wait you mame I dey wait you papa oo All for you. All for you, E.T all for you  
All for you, E.T all for you~

Marigraciela giggled.

The Grieving Girl facepalmed


End file.
